Estereotipos
by MykUniverse
Summary: Y si las que son "sumisas" les toca hacer el rol de chicos ¿Qué tanta diversión nos pueden traer?
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada este FF fue inspirado por una idea que tuvo y que tal vez realice " **lukalovemiku**" :3 la cual consiste en que algunos personajes de Love Live sean chicos nerds ( me agrada la idea que Umi, Maki,Tsubasa,Erena,Eli, Rin e incluso Yukiho sean los chicos pero esta vez no les quedaba el papel). Espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

No considero que seamos patéticos, sino, somos jóvenes que estamos entregados a nuestro objetivo que se esfuerzan cada día para alcanzarlo, aun así, estamos siendo golpeados por los chicos más populares de nuestra escuela Otonokizaka, una escuela de nivel medio superior mixta.

¿Por qué estamos en medio de una pelea? Bueno mis amigos Kotori y Honoka decidieron saludar a una amiga suya, que tiene el cabello ¿azul? Oscuro, y el novio de ella que es el presidente del club de kendo se ha puesto celoso, para empeorar la situación, el venía acompañado con los presidentes de otros clubs deportivos cada uno con su respectiva novia, chicas también populares y guapas que están en el club de porristas.

Uno que ha estado en este tipo de conflictos puede defenderse de uno o dos pero, mis amigos, pobre de ellos, son solo chicos que se la pasan estudiando, por lo tanto, a ellos no les está yendo nada bien.

A Honoka lo tiraron al piso y ahora lo están pateando, Kotori está sobre la mesa mientras recibe unos puñetazos, Niko le han dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago y a este Hanayo lo han empujado para que caiga sobre nuestro prototipo. A dios, a nuestra esfuerzo.

-Chicas, vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

No puedo permitir que siga esta brutalidad pero tampoco puedo protegerlos a todos, en un arranque de desesperación, esquivo a mis dos agresores y decido agarrar la muñeca de la líder de porristas.

-¡Hey! Diles a tus gorilas que se detengan

En menos de un segundo siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, claro, olvide "la primera regla al estar en una pelea" nunca le des la espalada a tu adversario

* * *

-Nozomi…Nozomi ¿estás bien?

-¡Hey! ¡Idiota! ¿Estás bien?

-Ahh…mmm…¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me siento mojado?

-Es que estamos dentro del lago.

-¿Por qué estamos dentro del lago?

-Después de que te desmayaste, esos imbéciles, decidieron amarrarnos y tirarnos al lago.

-¿Por qué no han pedido ayuda?

-Nozomi-kun esto es vergonzoso, además, nuestros compañeros que nos han visto, solo se burlan de nosotros.

-¡Ya quiero salir de aquí! ¡Tengo hambre!

-Tranquilo Honoka-kun, pronto saldremos de esta.

-¡Hey, Kotori! No vez la magnitud del problema.

-¡Alguien ayúdenos!- dice Hanayo casi empezando a llorar

-¡Oye! no llores, los chicos no lloramos- dice Niko con los ojos rojos

-Siento que la ayuda haya llegado algo tarde

-¿Pero qué?

Todos volteamos a ver a la dirección dónde provenía esa voz femenina. Su vestimenta era dark con un pasamontañas, y a lado de ella, estaba una persona de igual vestimenta pero más corto de estatura, aun así, pude notar que los dos tienen los ojos color azul.

En unos cuantos minutos ellos y con la ayuda de un par de navajas lograron desatarnos, después, nos ofrecieron llevarnos a su casa para poder secarnos y tomar un vaso de chocolate caliente. Muy gustosos hemos aceptado pero ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

* * *

_En una casa desconocida_

Estando dentro de la casa de esta persona, decidí dirigirme a este Niko.

-Hey, Nikochi ¿crees que nos quieran secuestrar?

-Nozomi, solo están siendo amables.

-Además estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mis padres no están en casa, así que, no van a poder pedir rescate.

-Wey no juegues con eso.

-No lo puedo creer

-¿Qué?- decimos Niko y yo

-Estamos en la casa de Ayase Eli

-¡¿Eh?!

Tenía razón estamos en la casa de Ayase Eli, la chica más popular de nuestra escuela y no solo eso ella es la líder del club de porristas.

-No veo que lo impresionante- dice ella.

-Pero, ¡¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?!- Todos nos empezamos a empujar para estar más cerca de esta chica- Realmente queremos saber el por qué.

-Es que él es gran admirador suyo- dice ella señalando a un chico con el cabello rubio y ojos azules

-¡Wow! este niño fue el que nos fue a poyar en la competencia de robots.

-Mi nombre es Ayase Arisa un gusto.

Aunque al final la razón por la que nos apoyo fue por su hermano, me alegra que esta chica nos haya ayudado. Después de un tiempo, Honoka, Kotori y Hanayo recibieron llamadas telefónicas de sus padres y los fueron a recoger mientras que Niko y yo decidimos retirarnos a nuestras casas

-Oye esta Ayase es muy caliente ¿no?

-A qué viene, eso Nikochi.

-A que medio ganas de tirármela

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?, no viste sus pechos además sus nalgas están muy buenas

-Mmm creo que si yo fuera mujer tendría pechos más grandes, y mira también tengo nalgas.- le digo a Niko mientras le acerco mi trasero.

-Mierda, deja de actuar como gay, además si ella y yo estuviéramos en un cuarto so…- Niko no termina su frase por que empiezo a olfatearlo

-Hueles a virgen-después de ese comentario el rostro de Niko se torna rojo

-Que importa, tú también eres virgen.

-Claro, también soy virgen- No puedo evitar decirlo sarcásticamente

-Espera, ¿lo eres? ¿Verdad?

-Sí lo soy- mientras le muestro una gran sonrisa- bueno hoy tengo que pasar a la tienda. Bye y no juegues mucho con manuela.

-Eres un idiota- dice Niko mientras sigue su camino

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué esta Ayase estaba vestida de esa manera, cuando nos rescató?, si tiene un hermano que le gusta la robótica ¿Por qué nosotros le somos desagradables? Además recuerdo que en el primer año, ella quería ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ¿Qué paso con su meta? Mmm realmente es una chica interesante. Creo que tendré que ver lo que me dicen mis cartas esta noche.

Casi se me olvida en la historia **Male-version **decidí usar sus comentarios que publicaron en **Olvídate de las idols y mejor diseñemos **como parte del FF es que lo que paso se me hizo muy graciosos xD


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que Hanayo y Kotori salieron algo esponjosos xD además descubrí que hay una zona peor que la de amigos y es la de desconocidos.

_FLASHBACK_

-¡Yeah! por fin hemos entrado a la competencia-dice Honoka

-Todo se debe a mí, a su gran detector de errores-dice Niko

-¡Eh! Pero yo di la idea de cómo debería ser cada robot además Kotori hizo los planos- dice Honoka introduciendo a Kotori en la discusión

-Pero si yo no te detectara los errores de armado, ninguno de los robots hubiera funcionado.

-Y en eso te ayudo también Hanayo

-Vamos chicos todos hicimos algo importante en el proyecto- dice Nozomi

-¡Claro! ¡Mira, Kotori! Ahí está Umi ¡Vamos a saludarla!

-¡No! Espera Honoka-kun, ella esta con sus amigos, así que, no es prudente ir.

-¡Que importa! A ella le dará gusto vernos. Somos sus amigos. ¡Hola! ¡Umi!-dice Honoka mientras corre a saludar a Umi, pero a pocos metros de distancia pueden ver como un chico se para de golpe de su asiento

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡¿Por qué están saludando a mi novia?!

-Solo queríamos saludar a nuestra amiga- dice Honoka despreocupadamente

-Sí, solo queríamos saludar, bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- dice Kotori mientras jala la playera blanca de Honoka

-¿Amigos? Umi ¿los conoces?

-No los conozco

-A parte de patéticos también son mentirosos, creo que merecen una lección-dice mientras empieza a cerrar los puños

-¡Hey! tranquilo seguramente se confundieron de persona-dice Nozomi mientras se empieza a acercar a sus amigos

-¡A quien le dices que se tranquilice! -dice y al instante lanza el primer golpe al rostro de Kotori

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Ahhh. Ni si quiera lo vi venir

-¿Sucede algo? Kotori

-Nada, solo que… bueno

-Tiene algo que ver con el moretón que traes en el ojo

-Probablemente

-Si son estudiantes de la escuela puedo suspenderlos

-Sí son estudiantes pero no hagas eso

-¿Por qué?

-Sino meterías en problemas al novio de Umi

-Ahhh… no me gusta que tengas este tipo de problemas si tan solo fueras una chica

-Mamá, tu querías una niña ¿verdad?

-Contigo como hijo soy muy feliz- dice la mamá de Kotori mientras enfatiza la palabra feliz- pero si me hubiera gustado tener una hija.

-Mmm eso explica mi nombre, mis juguetes de cuando era bebé e incluso la ropa… ¡mamá! ¿Enserio querías una niña?

-Tranquilo me gusta tener un niño inteligente, bueno en los estudios además si eres chico te puedo presentar a la hija de mi mejor amiga. Imagínate que después de conocerse ustedes dos se hicieran novios y…

-No es necesario, solo puedo amar a Umi.

-Pero también puedes conocer a otras chicas talvez te sorprendas

-Claro que no, Umi es maravillosa, ya nada me puede sorprender y cuando la sorprenda a ella por fin me reconocerá como su…amigo

-Ya es tu amiga ¿no?

-Algo así

* * *

-Mamá llegaste temprano

-"Buenas noches mamá, me alegra que hayas llegado temprano. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Niko no puedes ser un poco considerado.

-Claro, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien, solo que últimamente ha habido recorte de personal

-Bueno tu eres la mejor además has trabajado durante años para esa empresa y los directores ya te conocen, así que, no te preocupes.

-Niko, me acaban de despedir

-Pero ¡¿Por qué?!

-Creen que ya soy muy grande para el trabajo

-Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Todavía me van a pagar lo de este mes.

-Mmm no es suficiente. También puedo conseguir un trabajo

-No, necesito que te enfoques en tus estudios.

-¡Hey! Déjame ayudarte

La mamá de Niko le acaricia la mejilla- Con que cuides a tus hermanos es suficiente ayuda.

-Pero…

-Te vez cansado. Hoy tuviste una competencia ¿no? Porque no te vas a dormir y mañana platicamos.

-Bien pero déjame ayudarte. Ahora yo soy el hombre de esta casa.

-Descansa Niko

* * *

-¡Honoka!- dice la mamá de Honoka mientras entra a la residencia Kousaka

-¡Ya! Tranquila mamá. Todo el camino solo haz estado gritando mi nombre

-Es que como no quieres que me…

-¿Sucede algo mujer?

-Nada solo que tu hijo se metió en una pelea. Mira como esta.

El papá de Honoka lo voltea a ver con orgullo- Bien hecho yo sabía que eras un hombre

-¿Eh?

-Oye ¿Por qué lo alientas?

-Calmada a esta edad eso es normal. Bueno y ¿Por qué empezó la pelea? ¿Les ganaste?

-Pues no se y creo que fue por Umi

-¡Oh! Por una chica. Vez te digo que es normal-dice el papá de Honoka mientras sigue viéndolo orgulloso-¿Y ella es la chica que te gusta?

-No, en realidad a mí me gusta Tsubasa-kun

* * *

-Bueno

-¡Hola! Kayochin ¿Cómo estás?

-Mmm bien solo estoy algo cansado nada más.

-Oye lamento no haberte podido ayudar

-No está bien Rin-chan ya sé que te tienes que mantenerte a distancia.

-Si… pero recuerda que solo te amo a ti

-Sí, yo también te amo aunque lamento no ser lo mejor para ti

-Claro que eres lo mejor para mi

-No tu eres lo mejor para mi

-No tú eres...

* * *

-Así que… ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa Nozomi a las 9 de la mañana un sábado?- dice Niko fastidiado

-Ayer me di cuenta que traía algunas tarjetas de Yu-Gi-Oh! En mi pantalón pero como estaban enmicadas no se mojaron

-¡Oh! que bien. Ahora ¡largo!

-Pero mis tarjetas de tarot sí se echaron a perder.

-¡Oh! que mal. Ahora ¡largo!

-Aun así tengo unas de repuesto así que pude preguntarle algunas cosas de Ayase-san

-¿Ayase-san?

-Sí, no te da curiosidad saber lo que me dijeron las cartas

-No es que me importe pero que te dijeron.

-Mi primera pregunta fue ¿Por qué ella estaba vestida de esa manera cuando nos rescató? y la respuesta de las cartas fue que ella venía de robar un banco, la siguiente pregunta fue ¿Por qué nosotros le somos desagradables? La respuesta fue que ella no sabía de nuestra existencia hasta ayer en la tarde, genial ¿no?, también le pregunte qué ¿Qué paso con su meta? y la respuesta fue que ella simplemente la cambio y por ultimo las cartas me dijeron que ella estaba llevando un brazzier negro sexy ¿Qué tal?

-Wow las cartas son muy explicitas. Oye le puedes preguntar si este año por fin voy a tener una novia sexy y sensual ya sabes para poder perder la virginidad- Niko dice lo último susurrando

-Dice que morirás solo

-No te preocupes hijo siempre tendrás a mamá a tu lado- dice la mamá de Niko desde lejos

-¡Hey!

-¿Te gusto lo que dijeron las cartas?

-Claro que no. Ahora ¡largo!

Ok eso sería todo ¿enserio quieren continuación? O mejor un **¡lemon de NikoxMaki!** (donde Maki es el chico o no) bueno si alguien quiere continuación por favor puede decirme algún estereotipo que le moleste sea chico o chica (pero primordialmente chica es que esa parte se me hace más difícil) xD


	3. Chapter 3

Al estar con Nikochi todo es diferente mi día se vuelve maravilloso y deseo estar más cerca de él, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, experimento grandes dolores de estómago, que no puedo evitar, aunque, no me importa porque son agradables son los primeros indicios de que yo Toujo Nozomi estoy enamorado de él. Y hoy pienso compartirle esos sentimientos que ya quieren ser confesados.

-Qué onda wey-dice Niko mientras entra al club de robótica

-¡¿Qué soy para ti Nikochi?!-empiezo a sonrojarme a gran intensidad

-No lose lo pensare-Niko es indiferente a mi pregunta y solo decide acercarse al monitor.

Decidido lo tomo de la muñeca y evito que tome asiento- En realidad necesito ya una respuesta porque a mi tú me gustas y quiero que seas mi novio.

-A ti solo te gusta decir tonterías.

-Esta vez no porque voy enserio contigo Nikochi así que ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Basta, déjame tranquilo- él quiere zafarse de mi agarre pero me opongo y decido agarrarlo con más fuerza.

-Al menos dime que no quieres

-No quiero ¡ahora suéltame!-sigo el mandato de Niko y luego me siento en una silla mientras recargo mi cara en mis manos y empiezo a llorar.

-¡Oye, haces mucho ruido! Llevas media hora llorando ¡Ya para!

-¡Cállate estoy en un momento de dolor!- a este Niko no parece importarle mis sentimientos, solo es un chico insensible que no sabe que es el amor.

-Toma- él me entrega un pañuelo y se sienta a lado mío. Cuando tomo el pañuelo él...

-¿Enserio te gusto?

-Sí, eres importante para mí, mi complemento, mi razón de venir a la escuela, mi….

-Ya calmado no necesito que me digas nada romántico y ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Sí, quiero que salgamos

-Bien, seamos novios

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, ahora deja de llorar.

-Entonces celebremos con un beso-le digo a Niko mientras acerco mis labios a él

-Espera, el primer beso debe ser especial

-Ahh. No te pongas de niña, y mejor besémonos que ya verás que te gustara.

Niko nervioso cierra sus ojos y me acerca sus labios dándome la señal de que puedo besarlo por lo tanto poco a poco con mis manos lo atraigo hacia mi e inevitablemente empieza la pasión.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece? esto puede ser el inicio de un nuevo romance.

-Nozomi, ¿Por qué escribiste una historia yaoi sobre nosotros?

-No lose, este domingo no tenía nada que hacer y simplemente llego a mí.

-¡Que rayos! Deja de imaginar cosas raras y más si yo tengo algo que ver en eso. ¿Ok?

-Tal vez

-¡Hey!

Realmente no puedo evitar burlarme de este tipo, pierde los estribos fácilmente. Para hacerla más de emoción nosotros nos encontramos en el club esperando a los demás del equipo. Escuchamos un abrir de puerta, enseguida entra este Honoka el cual se ve algo desalineado y se ve algo cansado, lo cual, es raro en él.

-Que onda Honaka. ¿Estás bien?

-Algo así-lanza un suspiro

-Bueno dinos que te paso-dice Niko mientras me da un puñetazo en el hombro ¿Qué le pasa?

-Es que mi papá ha estado enojado conmigo desde el viernes después de contarle que me gusta Tsubasa-kun

-¡¿Te gusta Tsubasa-kun?!-Niko y yo decimos al mismo tiempo. Eso significa que las miradas que lanzaba Honoka a Tsubasa si eran de coqueteo.

-Sí, y desde ese día solo me dice de que le sirve haber tenido un hijo si salió un cuchillo. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué soy un arma? Bueno y mamá solo le dice que me deje en paz pero…-Honoka realmente parece estresado. ¿Enserio no entiende que le acaba de decir a sus padres que es homosexual?

-¿Cuchillo?... no querrás decir ¿puñal?-dice Niko

-Sí, eso.

En el momento llega este Kotori también desalineado, con el cabello alborotado pero eso si es normal en él.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Ya estas mejor Honoka-kun?-dices Kotori mientras se dirige directamente a Honoka y ellos empiezan a hablar entre ellos.

-Nozomi dime ¿Por qué nos juntamos con Honoka? Si ya sabemos que es raro-me dice Niko mientras susurra y con su puño derecho toca su pecho

-Por la misma razón por la que nos juntamos contigo

-¡Nozomi!

Llegando este Hanayo empezamos a ponernos de acuerdo para los siguientes eventos.

-Miren chicos este torneo de "robots vs robots" se organizara en tres etapas local, nacional e internacional. La primera etapa será el 31 de octubre y el tema es "equipo de futbol".

-Cierto ese día me declarare a este Tsubasa-kun

-¿Y crees que te acepte? Después de ganarle, claro que si es que ganamos.

-¡Claro que vamos a ganar! ¡Y claro que me va aceptar como su novio!

-Muy bien, qué bueno que seas entusiasta. Ok prosigo. La segunda etapa será el 21 de diciembre y el tema será "localizar objetos" y la última etapa será el 15 de febrero donde el tema será "pelea de robots". Y nuestra meta es llegar a la última etapa y claro que lo vamos a lograr si tienen a un presidente como…

-¡Ok! Siguiendo con la formación de organización están de acuerdo que sigamos como lo hicimos en el otro evento. Kotori diseñara los modelos de los robots, Niko se encargara de ármalos en el simulador para ver su funcionalidad, Honoka y Hanayo los armaran y al final yo los programo.

-Suena bien- todos están de acuerdo.

-Entonces creo que sería todo

-Ok nos vemos mañana ¡Gears of war!-Honoka sale corriendo

-Si yo tengo que ir a adelantar tarea y prepararme para los exámenes. Espera Honoka-kun -Kotori también sale corriendo.

-Bueno yo voy a terminar mi libro de la Historia de las matemáticas, hasta luego-Hanayo se retira.

-Mmm y volvemos a quedarnos solos Nikochi

-Cierto. Oye necesito que me hagas un favor

-Muy bien. Empieza por bajarte los pantalones.

-Mierda ¡no! Necesito que me ayudes a hacer una licencia de conducir falsa que diga que tengo 18 años

-Claro que no. Sabes en los problemas que nos meterías además eso lo puedes hacer tu solo.

-Pero en eso tu eres el mejor y realmente lo necesito, ademas ya tengo el permiso provisional.

-Entonces utiliza ese

-¡No! por que necesito estar acompañado de un adulto y para el trabajo no lo aceptarían.

-Está bien pero no vayas a hacer estupideces porque hasta la cárcel podemos llegar si te descubren ¿ok?

Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela y nos topamos con el hermano de Ayase-san

-Hola hermanito de Ayase-san. ¿Qué haces aquí?-lo saludo con una sonrisa

-Me puedes llamar Arisa y estoy esperando a mi hermana-dice algo desanimado

-No quiero deprimirte más pero desde hace rato la vi salir con su novio y sus amigos-dice Niko

-Lose ella me dijo que la esperara que ahorita ella regresaba por mi

-¿Pero qué? Mejor vete a casa.

-No puedo si me ven llegar sin mi hermana la van a regañar.

-Pues que la regañen. Bueno vámonos Nozomi

-Nikochi adelántale. Me quedare a esperar a la hermana problema de mi nuevo amigo.

-Gracias-su rostro ha cambiado a un estado mas contento

-Tu problema. Bye

Me dirijo al chico con una sonrisa-También puedes llamarme Nozomi

* * *

Holi! n.n

La verdad es que saber que muchas personas quieren continuación te anima a seguir escribiendo aun así sean pacientes conmigo en los próximos capítulos porque ya no voy a poder publicar con tanta regularidad.

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado las sugerencias son no me pidan escribir algo dramático que eso no se me da xD (y lo de Niko chico+lemon lo pensare es que por donde lo quiera imaginar siempre termina mal y Maki chico siento que es mas sensual mmm mejor primero termino con este FF cx)


	4. Chapter 4

En el capitulo anterior Nozomi se quedo con Arisa a esperar a la hermana de él.

* * *

Platicar con este chico es muy interesante, realmente le gusta la robótica. Definitivamente tiene que estar en nuestro club el siguiente año.

-¿Te piensas inscribir el siguiente año a Otonokizaka?

-Claro, me encanto su participación en el torneo de tsumo, lástima que haya ganado A-rise aunque escuche que ellos asisten a la escuela UTX que aporta mayor apoyo a los clubs de tecnología, incluso, se espera que el equipo de A-rise llegue a las finales ya que ellos hace un año ganaron varios torneos nacionales.

-Pero esta vez no tendrán tanta suerte

-Me he estado preguntado ¿Tiene algún nombre su equipo?

-Claro…somos…mmm… los cinco furiosos

-¿Cómo la película de kung fu panda?

-Exacto, ellos son nuestra inspiración

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno veras….Mira quien ha llegado-Los dos podemos ver subir de las escaleras a una chica rubia

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Toujo Nozomi. Nos conocimos hace unos días

-Vámonos Arisa-Se da la vuelta y empieza a cruzar la calle

-Claro hermana. Nos vemos luego Nozomi

-¡Oye, si lo vuelves a abandonar me lo voy a llevar a jugar a la plaza!

* * *

Me pregunto si Ayase-san ha escuchado mi advertencia

\- ¡Hey! Nozomi ¿me estas escuchando?

-No, ¿es algo importante?

-¡Claro que es importante! ¿Cuándo tendrás hecha la licencia?

-Tal vez el jueves

-Perfecto entonces a partir del sábado voy a poder empezar a trabajar

-¿De qué vas a trabajar Nikochi?

-Voy a trabajar de chofer de eventos

-¡Oh! vas a conducir limosinas

-Si o también puedo estar llevando algún ejecutivo

-Mmm un ejecutivo que necesite chofer. Sería un señor como de 50 años o talvez un enano con mostacho.

-También puede ser una mujer- dice Niko dándome una sonrisa picara

-Una señora de 50 años con vigota, sabes tienes feos gustos.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Tal vez una mujer de entre 30 o 40. Ellas todavía dan ganas de cogértelas

-Oye te acuerdas que te dije que, no te vayas a meter en problemas además me preocupa que tu nuevo jefe se dé cuenta.

-Él sabe que tengo 17 es un amigo de mi papá

-Con más razón no debes meterte en problemas. Esta confiando en ti así que debes ser más…. Responsable-Me imagine ahí está de nuevo Arisa esperando a su hermana

-Hola Arisa ¿estas esperando a tu hermana?

-Hola Nozomi. Así es pero no es necesario que me esperes

-Que bueno que dices eso, porque, hoy vamos a ir a jugar algún videojuego a la plaza.

-Pero mi hermana no sabe que voy a ir ahí

-Claro que lo sabe ayer le avise ¿no te acuerdas?

-Pero…

-Vamos Nozomi no insistas. El chico tiene miedo a la horda locust

-¿Horda de locos?

-En ese caso podemos jugar mario kart aunque la otra vez vi como unos chicos estaban jugando street fighter

-¡Genial! En ese caso elijo a Ken

-No

-¿Tú quieres ser Ken, Arisa?

-No, en realidad no les entiendo nada.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te explicamos en el camino.

* * *

-Lo siento Nozomi por mi culpa volvimos a perder

-No te preocupes además aprendes muy rápido

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-Claro, si sigues así pronto vas a poder superar a Nikochi

Arisa voltea la cabeza en varias direcciones-Este… ¿Dónde está Niko-san?

-De seguro se fue a conseguir alguna chica

-Wow no sabía que Niko-san es popular con las chicas

-Claro, y más si están en promoción

-¡Oh! entonces él consigue chicas como….mi hermana

-Algo así, eso suena grosero pero de seguro que le gustaría que tú hermana estuviera en promoción.

-Ella da miedo-dice Arisa mientras se cubre con el control

-Pues no, sino, no se vendería

-¡Toujo-san! ¡¿No!?

Al darme la vuelta veo a una chica sudorosa, algo despeinada, desalineada y con la cara completamente roja.

-¡Ayase-san! ¡Te vez horrible! ¿Estás bien?

-Y todavía preguntas si estoy bien. ¡Arisa! Ayer te dije que me esperaras a fuera de la escuela ¿no?-su voz suena algo irritada

-Sí, hermana

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas con este vago?

-¿Vago? Oye tranquila solo estamos teniendo una salida entre amigos.

-¿Amigos? Arisa no tiene la necesidad de juntarse con chicos patéticos

-¿A quién le llamas patético? ¡Chica estúpida!

-A ti y a todos tus amigos inadaptados.

-Hermana, Nozomi por favor no discutan.

-Perdón Arisa pero no puedo permitir que esta chica nos insulte porque ni mis amigos ni yo somos patéticos e inadaptados.

-Hola chicos interrumpo algo-Ahora mi atención está en Nikochi el cual tiene en sus manos una caja con una figurilla de una chica en bikini.

-No Nikochi en realidad llegas en buen momento. Estamos discutiendo sobre si ponemos a Ayase-san en oferta o mejor la ¡regalamos!

-¡Regálamela!-dice Nikochi muy emocionado

-Ustedes dos son de lo peor. Vámonos Arisa- dice Ayase-san pero antes irse, le doy un pedazo papel

-Toma

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es la dirección de mi casa si vuelves a dejar a Arisa entonces lo voy a llevar a mi casa a jugar un rato. Sabes que estoy hablando enserio.-La miro a los ojos tratando de retarla.

-Arisa vámonos ya.-Toma de la oreja a Arisa y se van retirando.

-Espera hermana, me duele.-Tal vez, estoy exagerando

-Nozomi ¿Quién era ella?

-¿No te diste cuenta? Era esta Ayase-san

-¡No lo creo se veía horrible!

-Oye no seas así, tu siempre das miedo y nadie te dice nada

-¡Cállate!

* * *

Por primera vez en mi vida ya quiero que se terminen las clases y no solo para poder ir a jugar un rato con mi nuevo amigo Arisa sino también para molestar a su hermana realmente ayer cuando la hice enojar fue muy divertido. Sí, ver un aura distinta a una a la chica fresca y bella me encanto y hoy quiero repetirlo.

-Hola Nozomi

-Hola Arisa. ¿Estás listo para ir a jugar a mi casa?

-En realidad sí pero…

-Vamos no les tengas miedo a tu hermana, con el tiempo se acostumbrara.

-No es eso, más bien, hoy tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo.

-Ya veo- ¡Rayos! No podre ver a Ayase-san molesta hoy

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Quería saber si le podrías avisar a mi hermana que tengo trabajo en equipo es que esto salió de improvisto.

-Claro no te preocupes

-Gracias Nozomi te debo una-Arisa sale corriendo

-¡Oye! No salgas corriendo-dice Niko mientras toma mi hombro y respira pesadamente- ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Por qué tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro?

-Es que hoy una chica me visitara a mi departamento

-¡¿Y luego?!

-Estaremos solos-Me pregunto qué tanta diversión me puede traer una chica como Ayase-san

* * *

Creo que voy a empezar a introducir a las chicas antes que todos piensen que esto es un fic yaoi xD gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos, mi nombre es Toujo Nozomi y vengo a desearles a todos paz, amor, dinero y muchos FF de sus parejas favoritas etc…

¿Algo más sobre mí? Bueno estoy en el club de robótica con varios de mis amigos, las únicas personas con las que hablo en este planeta aparte de mi familia aunque últimamente he convivido con cierta chica popular llamada Ayase-san. Ahora que la recuerdo hace unos días…

-Oye Nozomi estaba pensando que si hoy me puedes ayudar a estudiar ciencias

-No

-Vamos Nozomi, tu siempre estás dispuesto a ayudarme

-No quiero

-Pero realmente me quiero superar y solo tú eres la persona capaz de ayudarme

-Nikochi déjate de estupideces. Sé que solo quieres ir a ver a Ayase-san

-Entonces por qué no me invitas si ya sabes que quiero ver a Ayase-san

-En primera porque quiero estar a solas con Ayase-san, segunda quiero estar a solas con Ayase-san y tercera quiero estar a solas con Ayase-san.

-Y por qué quieres estar a solas con ella espera… acaso quieres jugar….

-Así es Nikochi quiero jugar con ella twister.

-Es mejor que tres personas jueguen twister.

-No

* * *

¡Alto ahí! yo no les vengo a contar sobre Ayase-san ni lo que pasó aquel día sino sobre mi nuevo hobby al parecer la historia de amor de Nikochi y yo ha llamado mucho la atención por lo que he decidido continuarla en mi blog, sin embargo, desde este viernes Nikochi ha cambiado últimamente, está más huraño y parece que todo lo altera y todo se debe a su nueva cliente su nombre es Nishi…Nishikino Maki…una chica pelirroja que pertenece al club de porristas y tiene como novio al presidente del club de basquetbol pero por fuentes sumamente secretas y confiables ( Nikochi) me he enterado que esta chica ha estado engañando a su novio con… bueno …con muchos, pero tampoco vengo hablarles de eso (y es mejor que guarden el secreto) sino que desafortunadamente Niko ya no es mi inspiración vamos ¿Quién quiere un ogro como novio? No importa que sea falso. Sigue siendo estresante ¡Que horror! Esta chica solo vino a traer conflictos a mi historia yaoi, bueno Niko ya era así antes de conocerla por lo que técnicamente tiene el cincuenta por ciento de culpa.

Continúo...si tuviera que elegir a una nuevo personaje (un nuevo novio) sería…

* * *

Desde hace una semana mi relación con Niko termino. Desgraciado como se le ocurre romper conmigo con un mensaje de Facebook. Cuando lo vea le pellizcare los pezones para que sepa que es el dolor. Eso es lo de menos, porque he decidido despejar mis ideas con ejercicio para poder bajar de grasa ganar algo de musculo para cambiar completamente mi físico y así se dé cuenta de todo lo que se perdió por idiota.

Ahora que lo pienso nunca he llevado una rutina de ejercicio… con que será bueno empezar… veo que ese chico está ejercitándose con las barras pero su compañero está haciendo abdominales y si miro a lo lejos otro chavo está haciendo lagartijas. Tengo el presentimiento que en ninguna de esas actividades podre levantarme. ¡Ya sé! Voy a empezar por dar una vuelta a la pista. Sí ese es la mejor forma de empezar.

_5 minutos después _

Oh por dios como la gente puede correr sin pararse, no llevo ni tres cuartos de vuelta y siento que me voy a morir. Tal vez hoy es mi día… mamá, papá los amo y no me importa si ustedes nunca han estado conmigo sé que me han solventado mis gastos pero si tan solo…

-¿Estas bien?

Enfrente de mi esta un chico con el cabello rubio con ojos azules alrededor de él solo puedo ver una luz ¿realmente me morí? Pensé que solo estaba jugando…

-¿Eres un ángel?-ahora su cara se tiñe de rojo

-Ven déjame de ayudarte-este chico me da su mano para que me pueda levantar

-Oh gracias

-Ven sigue caminando- el me da una señal para que lo siga

-Pero no quiero- creo que no le gusto mi comentario ahora está frunciendo su frente

-Tienes que seguir caminando sino puedes ocasionarte un problema en el corazón

Más problemas a mi pobre corazón. Ya no más. Mejor sigo a este chico

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es…Toujo Nozomi-creo que llevo varias veces presentándome-y ¿el tuyo?

–Mi nombre es Ayase Eri –Wow su nombre es impresionante

-Nunca te había visto ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-He decidido hacer ejercicio por eso estaba…-¡Que brazos! ¡Su cintura! ¡Sus pompas! Creo que me voy a enamorar-¡Tú!

-¿Yo?

-Sí tú me puedes ayudar con mi rutina de ejercicio

-No creo… que sea eso posible

-Vamos te necesito y tú me necesitas

-Espera ¿Por qué te necesito?

-Veras si tú me entrenas algún día estaré a tu nivel entonces siempre te haré compañía-Que lindo se sonrojo. Este chico es fácil de convencer.

-Mmm… si vienes mañana a las siete…

-Claro que sí, Erichi nos vemos mañana en este lugar- salgo corriendo

-¡No me llames así! Ni si quiera somos amigos

* * *

¿Erichi?...mmm…creo que…Elichi suena mejor que Ayase-san...Desde hoy tengo que llamarla Elichi

-¿Qué haces?-Nikochi entra al aula

-Que bueno que llegas Nikochi. Mira a mi nuevo amor de mi historia

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?… ¿Erichi? Vamos Nozomi no le cambies de sexo a Ayase-san… espera estas subiendo tus historias a internet

-Claro es genial ¿no?

-¿Genial? Eso explica el nuevo apodo del club que nos han puesto los demás clubs para molestarnos

-¿Cuál nuevo apodo?

-Los gays de la robótica

-Creo que eso se debe a que no interactuamos con muchas chicas

-Esto es realmente malo- Niko va de un lugar a otro mientras yo reviso mi correo…

-Mira Niko un comentario

-No me interesa saber la opinión de esas personas

-Pero es de un fan tuyo

-Mmm a ver dime que dice

\- _Hola "señor delicioso"_

_-_¿Señor delicioso?

-Me puedo llamar como quiera en blog sabes

-Ok… continúa

_-Estoy content que Nozomi empiece a conocer a nuevas personas además que presiento que el nuevo personaje es sexy x3 sin embargo estoy preocupad por el pobre de Niko ahora ¿Quién será su pareja?_

-¡No lo había pensado! ¡¿Cómo debe ser tu nueva pareja?!

-¡Espera! Es que no…. Mmm. Bueno debería ser tierna, frágil, linda…

-Calma Niko recuerda que tú eres el uke

-¡¿Por qué soy el uke?!

-Por que tus fans te ven tierno, frágil y lindo así que déjate querer

-Oye pero ¡no soy frágil!

-Ok eres maleable creo que todos en el club te pueden cargar incluso Hanayo ¿no?

-Cierto soy muy delgado

Entonces qué te parece una pareja como….

* * *

Mi nombre es Yazawa Niko, me encuentro en la lavandería y sin excepción está el chico pelirrojo, no es que me moleste pero desde la vez que me pelee con él en la cafería parece que todo el tiempo me lo encuentro. Su nombre es Maky, es más alto que yo incluso si es menor por dos años pero lo que más me llama la atención de él son sus ojos lavanda y con la facilidad que pueden transmitir frialdad y seriedad…

-¡Hey! Deja de verme

-No te estoy viendo

-No es cierto. Siempre me estás viendo- Él se está acercando a mí, trato de retroceder, sin embargo, una de las lavadoras me deja acorralado.

-¡Basta detente!-Trato de ser firme pero…

-Entonces deja de verme- Con un manotazo el tira toda mi ropa al suelo. ¡Maldito! Al instante empiezo a recogerla pero cuando levando mi cara me encuentro con algo… no muy agradable…Maky este idiota agresivo, en su entre pierna se encuentra un borde que amenaza con romper su pantalón.

-¡Levántate!- de un jalón me levanta y me recarga en una de las lavadoras, sino fuera poco, él se recarga en mi espalda y empieza frotar su cosa en mi cuerpo.

-¡Bájate! ¡¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?!

-Vamos necesito que te relajes, para que también lo disfrutes-¡¿Disfrutarlo?! Esto es desagradable. Sus manos ahora están yendo a lugares prohibidos, comenzado quitar la parte inferior de mi ropa

-¡Por favor déjame ir!-No le importan mis ruegos el sigue aprovechándose de mi hasta sentirme descubierto. Escucho el sonido de una cremallera.

-Niko me gustas mucho-Mi cuerpo se estremece, un insoportable dolor me invade pero todo es olvidado por unos cálidos labios

* * *

-Eso es…

-¡Hard!

-¡¿Hard?!... lo que acabas de escribir no tiene nombre... ¡Bórralo!

-Pero…

-¡Bórralo!

-Ok… sabes que es divertido

-¿Qué?

-Que he utilizado a Maki como tu pareja y no has reclamado ¿Te gusto la chica?

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Deja de escribir estas cosas!

* * *

Hace tiempo alguien menciono que NozoEli yaoi sería hermoso por eso empece agregar insinuaciones yaoi xD para llegar al NozoEli ( no se si fue hermoso pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo cx) y no podía faltar lo "hard" sin embargo esto no es un FF yaoi incluso lo que ocurre con... bueno después lo sabrán... Espero que les siga gustando y gracias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

Desde que llegue a mi casa he estado esperando a Ayase-san así que ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?! Tal vez debería resolver algunos problemas de matemáticas pero este no es el momento adecuado ya que mi atención está en la hora que llegara. Esta chica está robando mi atención, mmm… esto es malo….a mí no me suceden estas cosas. Debería de darme un baño para despejar mis ideas…pero…si en la tarde decido ver algo de porno…algo de sudor y semen no me hará oler mal ¿verdad?...eso lo resuelvo después ahorita necesito un baño.

Ya estando en la regadera puedo sentir como el agua pasa por todo mi cuerpo quitándome el bochorno de la calle me hace sentir más relajado, me hace sentir en libertad, en paz… ¡Toujo-san!…. en armonía….¡Toujo-san!...¿estoy escuchando mi nombre? Cierro la llave de la regadera, me pongo una toalla que cubre mis partes íntimas y salgo del cuarto del baño…gran sorpresa la que me llevo al parecer alguien está golpeando la puerta de mi entrada y por el sonido de su voz puedo entender que está muy enojado. Sin pensarlo entro al cuarto del baño, mínimo necesito tener un arma que me proteja de cualquier moustro.

\- Por favor protégeme de cualquier ser maligno-Tomo a mi amigo el shampoo, me vuelvo a justar la toalla y valientemente me acerco a la puerta, poco a poco muevo la manejilla y al abrir la puerta….

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo-Enfrente de mí se encuentra Ayase-san pero a diferencia de ayer solo tiene su ceño fruncido.

-Quítate de mi camino-le cedo el paso y cierro la puerta

-Oye debes de controlar tu mal humor por un momento pensé que eras un ser maligno o algo peor como mi mamá

-¿Dónde está Arisa?

-Lo escondí en alguna de estas habitaciones. Tienes tres minutos para encontrarlo o él se quedara aquí por siempre ja-ja-ja-Ella me mira con cara de ¿eres estúpido? Mejor le digo la verdad-Él tuvo que hacer un trabajo en equipo y me dijo que te avisara que estaría en la casa de una amiga.

-Y no pudiste avisarme en la escuela

-Esperarte en la calle donde hace frió o en la calidez de mi casa, prefiero mil veces esperarte en mi casa

-¡Toujo-san! estoy harta de ti. Que en toda esta semana me hayas traído de un lugar a otro

-No crees que estas exagerando-Ella se está acercando de forma amenazante, comenzando a cerrar sus puños. No es justo a una chica no se le puede pegar… pero… nadie me ha dicho que no puedo arrojarle shampoo.

-Así que déjanos en paz a mí y a mi…-En el momento que me señala con la mano, decido defenderme de su posible agresión.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Lo siento, sentí miedo

-Necesito una tolla-Tengo muchas ganas de reír ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Espera tengo algunas en la cocina o al menos que quieras….

-Ve por una toalla ¡ahora!, me arden los ojos

-Bien, bien-busco en los cajones de mi cocina y encuentro un trapo. Creo que esto sirve. Enseguida voy con Ayase-san, la siento en una de las sillas y empiezo a limpiarle la cara

-Puedo hacerlo

-Déjame hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-Al terminarle de limpiar la cara, me empiezo a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que me has cautivado con tu belleza-Ella solo se sonroja

-Me tengo que ir a casa- Se quiere levantar de su asiento pero le agarro de los hombros

-Espera déjame invitarte algo de té

-No gracias-Un intento más para levantarse pero la sigo deteniendo

-O prefieres chocolate caliente-Por la mirada de sus ojos, puedo asegurar que me dirá que sí.

-Pero primero vístete

-Claro- enseguida me aparto de ella y veo una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿En que estará pensando? ¿Será en algo lascivo?… mejor me olvido de eso. Después de todo es nuestro primer momento a solas y no me gustaría espantarla

* * *

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En nada importante-Solo un pequeño recuerdo de Elichi

-Entonces ponme atención-Niko me da un golpe en el hombro

-¡Auch! ¿Eres un cavernícola?-también le doy un golpe en el hombro

-Si me pusieras atención-me vuelve a lanzar otro golpe

-Pero no llames mi atención de esa forma-otro golpe a su hombro

Ya hartos nos empezamos a dar de manotazos. Que ridículo nos vemos.

-¡Ríndete!

-¡Jamás! no permitiré que me sigas agrediendo

-Eso es lo que te ganas por ignorarme

Nos paramos de golpe al escuchar un abrir y cerrar de puerta. Entran Kotori y Honoka

-¡Nozomi-kun!-¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué tienen lágrimas en los ojos?

-¿Qué les sucedió chicos?

-Nos hablo

-Sí, nos hablo

-¿Quién les hablo?

-¡Una chica!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ustedes ya han hablado con chicas

-Pero no era cualquier chica

-Sí, no era cualquier chica

-Oh era una alíen femenina. Si ellas son difíciles de tratar

-No, ¡es una porrista!

-¡Esa chica es una porrista!-¿Por qué Kotori está repitiendo lo que dice Honoka?

-Mmm…entonces ¿los amenazo?

-¡No!

-Oigan, ¡Ya basta! Mejor cuéntenos que paso-Creo que Nikochi ya se desespero

-¿Tú o yo?

-Mejor cuéntales, Honoka-kun

-Bien. Kotori y yo…

* * *

-¡Ya no soporto las clases de ética!

-Honoka-kun. No deberías decir eso enfrente de la maestra

-Pero es que es una materia muy aburrida. Mejor deberían de sustituir esa materia por más clases de física o matemáticas-Por fin se ha terminado la ultima hora de clases por lo que Kotori-kun y yo nos dirigimos al club

-Considero que las materias humanísticas también son importantes, Honoka-kun

-Pues para mí son solo para subir promedio

-Oye, Honoka-kun. ¿Qué vas a hacer el día de hoy?

-Voy a ir a la casa de Umi-chan. Para repasar para el examen

-Ya veo, así que, no te molesta que ella nos desconozca cuando esta con sus amigos

-Mmm… ¡No! Ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga. ¿Por qué no vienes a estudiar con nosotros?

-No, gracias Honoka-kun

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que siento que a ella le incomoda tenerme cerca

-No lo creo….más bien...-Kotori-kun se empieza a poner nervioso

-¿Qué significa que una chica te sonría?-me pregunta con una voz casi inaudible

-No lose. Cuando mi hermana me sonríe es por lastima o para no decirme palabras mayores. También en Umi significa te voy a dar un zape para que te calmes.

-Bueno y en esa chica ¿Qué significa?-Volteo a ver dónde me señala Kotori y veo a una chica con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, color naranja, sus ojos son verdes y en ella permanece una sonrisa

-No lose pero creo que es una de las porristas.

-Si no me equivoco creo que es la novia de algunos de esos chicos que nos golpeó hace unas semanas-Ella se va acercando a nosotros ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡Hello, chicos! Oigan Kayochin no pudo venir porque está enfermo pero me pidió que les entregara estos materiales. Tomen….-Ninguno de los nosotros agarro la bolsa que nos proporciono es que seguimos sin poder procesar lo que nos acaba de decir.

-Chicos, ustedes son medio raritos-Ella toma mi mano y me hace tomar la bolsa-Nos vemos luego. Wow tu cabello- Ella antes de irse alborota más el cabello de Kotori

-¡¿Ah?!-Nos vamos corriendo al club

* * *

-Ahora que lo pienso fue algo muy normal. Honoka-Kun

-Creo que sí, solo que siempre cuando las niñas nos ven nos miran con algo de "asco" o "no se acerquen"

-Sí también lo he notado

-En realidad yo estaría preocupado por otra cosa

-¿Eh?-Honoka y Kotori me voltean a ver curiosos

-¿De qué estás hablando Nozomi–kun?-insiste este Kotori

-Nose si escuche bien pero ella los toco a ambos ¿no?

-Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?-dice Honoka

-Claro, no ven la magnitud del problema

-Por favor Nozomi-kun dinos que está pasando-dice Kotori

-Es que ustedes pueden estar infectados

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué?!- Estoy seguro que también escuche a Nikochi gritar

-De gonorrea…de sífilis….de herpes ¿quieren que continúe con la lista?

-Pero ¿Por qué?-dice Kotori

-Bueno todo los seres humanos tenemos bacterias a nuestro alrededor pero la chicas, ellas son un acumulador de virus y bacterias…casi un nido vive alrededor de ellas es por eso que cuando un chico está en contacto con ellas puede adquirir esas enfermedades- En la cara de todos puedo ver el temor ¿enserio me están creyendo esta historia?

-Oye Nozomi-kun… no estarás-dice Honoka

-¿Por qué te estas rascando la cara Kotori?-me dirijo a Kotori

-Es que tengo comezón

-Perdóname Kotori debí advertirte de esto antes de que sucediera pero uno de los primero síntomas de que estas infectado es tener comezón- trato de sonar melodramático

-¡Honoka-kun! ¡¿Qué hago?!

-No lose pero yo también siento comezón-Honoka y Kotori empiezan a rascarse desenfrenadamente. A lado de mi puedo a ver Nikochi con ganas de vomitar

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Acabo de recordar que tome la mano de Maki-¡¿Es enserio?!

-¿Qué debemos hacer Nozomi-kun?

-Tranquilos solo tienen que acudir al doctor para que les haga un chequeo de que tan grave es la infección

-Oh gracias Nozomi-kun. Chicos con permiso tengo que ir al doctor

-Voy contigo Kotori-kun

-Esperen ¿Por qué Nozomi no está infectado? A pesar de convivir con Ayase-san

-Es que yo utilizo….

-¿Utilizas?

-PROTECCIÓN ESPIRITUAL

* * *

-Y así fue mi día. Claro que después tuve que explicarle sobre que eso solo se transmiten por tener relaciones sexuales o mala higiene. Ya después nos pusimos a trabajar con los materiales que nos mandó Hanayo un chico muy responsable por cierto.

-Eres una mala influencia para ellos Nozomi

-Realmente crees que soy una mala persona Elichi-mientras le hago ojitos

-jajaja Quita esa mirada que parece que quieres ir al baño

-Eso fue desagradable ¿sabes? Bueno no me has dicho como estuvo tu día

-Lo normal, con ayuda de Umi estoy preparando la coreografía y creo que Maki se encargara de la música.

-¿Nada más? deberías de hacerles alguna broma a las chicas por ejemplo si tienen contacto con un chico pueden quedar embarazadas

-No creo que mis chicas caigan en ese tipo de bromas pero lo pensaré

-Bien oye cuéntame…

-Mira la hora. Me tengo que ir-Que decepción yo quería seguir hablando con ella Los dos nos paramos de nuestros asientos. Y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Elichi tengo una duda

-¿Cuál?

\- Vienes a mi casa por el chocolate o porque te gustan nuestras platicas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que ya se terminó el chocolate

-El chocolate es muy bueno. Nos vemos después

-Te cuidas-Desde aquel día Elichi y yo empezamos a interactuar (en secreto para sus amigos), ahora ella algunas veces viene a mi casa por una taza de chocolate. No me importa que esa sea la razón porque me agrada su compañía y muy en el fondo siento que yo también le agrado.

* * *

Una broma para las chicas…mmm…tengo que pensarlo muy bien cx

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Este sábado?-Todos parecen sorprendidos después de decirles mi propuesta

-Claro, ¿no les parece que es una buena idea?

-Pero… Niko-senpai tiene que trabajar ¿no?-dice Hanayo

-No hay problema, pedí el sábado y el domingo libre a cambio tengo que trabajar entre semana-dice Niko

-Aun así…. Tenía pensado resolver algunos problemas de física-dice Hanayo

-Tengo pedirle permiso a mi mamá-dice Kotori

-¡Me gusta! ¡También podemos tener una pijamada!-dice Honoka más animado que todos

-¿Honoka-kun?

-Vamos a divertirnos Kotori

-Claro- con una sonrisa

-¿Qué opinas Hanayo?

-Creo que… podemos hacerlo

-Entonces está decidido. Nos vemos mañana en el templo ¿ok?

-Sí

Hace algunas semanas atrás el club de robótica empezó a construir sus primeros robots para la primera etapa del torneo, teniendo ya listo todo, he tenido la idea de invitarlos a todos a mi casa mañana para discutir los planes del domingo y claro también relajarnos un poco.

Últimamente me he sentido nervioso ya que después de tanto podremos entrar a una competencia de robots, la última vez no hemos podido participar ya que Honoka se enfermó y perdimos por default, sin embargo, lo que me hace sentir más angustiado es que es la última oportunidad que tenemos de participar todos juntos como un equipo después de todo ellos son de las pocas personas que puedo convivir a gusto por eso son especiales para mí.

-Si sigo teniendo esos pensamientos voy a empezar a derramar arcoíris

-¿Qué?- me dice Niko con un tono de malhumor

-Mira mi nariz-levanto mi cara para que Niko pueda tener un mejor panorama de lo que me está ocurriendo. Él con algo de molestia se asoma.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que en algún momento va a empezar a escurrir

-¡Qué asco! Deja de hacer eso. No estoy de humor para aguantarte

-Ahora qué tiene el pobre de Niko- burlándome de él

-Nada fuera de lo común Maki volvió a solicitar mis servicios. De qué sirve tener un gran trabajo si mi única cliente es ella.

-No lo entiendo. Quién quiere estar alado de alguien como tú.

-Yo tampoco. ¡Alto! Ese no es….

-¿Conoces a Nishikino Maki? Niko-senpai

-Sí ¿hay algún problema Hanayo?

-Ninguno solo me sorprende que Niko-senpai conozca a Nishikino-san

-Lose Hanayo a mí también me sorprende que hable con una chica por fin y aun así se queje

-Es que ustedes no conocen como es Maki

-Yo la conozco-dice Kotori. Eso no lo tenía contemplado

-No tenía idea. ¿Y cómo es que la conoces?- pregunta Niko se ve algo ansioso por saber por qué Kotori conoce a Maki

-Hace algunos días su mamá y mi mamá nos presentaron

-Y cómo te fue con ella

-Pues… bien…solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Me rechazo

-Que alivio. Espera qué – Aun así Niko mantiene una sonrisa que no puede ocultar

\- Kotori ¿le preguntaste a esa chica si quería ser tu novia? -pregunta Honoka algo extrañado

-No, pero me rechazo

-Eso es aún más extraño

-Ni tanto, al parecer a nuestras mamás les gustaría que en un futuro seamos novios

-Escuchaste Niko, este Kotori también está en la competencia

-No sé de que me estás hablando Nozomi

-No es bueno que sigas negando que te gusta Maki

-A quién le puede gustar una chica como ella

-Mmm bueno tocando otro tema. ¿Cómo le pedirían a una chica tener sexo con ustedes?

-¡Hey! Eso salió de la nada-dice Niko

-¿Qué? Acaso no te gusta hablar de técnicas para llevar a una chica a la cama.

-No es eso,apuesto que esto lo vas a utilizar en tus historias raras que siempre haces.

-¡Tengamos sexo! –dice Honoka pegando con sus puños la mesa

-¡Oh! un chico que va directo al grano pero no me convence. ¿Qué harías Kotori?

-¡Umi-chan! Me gustaría que hiciéramos el amor antes de morir ¿podemos?

-Nunca pensé que Kotori usaría el chantaje

-¿Chantaje? Yo no….

-Dime Niko qué harías

-No lose.

-Mmm Imagínate que soy una chica…

\- Qué asco…. Jamás

-Y yo que te iba a masajear a tu amigo con mis dos grandes…. Bueno y ¿Cómo se lo pedirías a Maki?

-Pues es Maki así que…. Maki…Maki….Maki- Niko sigue repitiendo el nombre de Maki mientras cambia sus gestos y tono de voz

-Creo que se descompuso y tú qué harías Hanayo

-Pues… Me siento listo para dar este paso en nuestra relación porque estoy enamorado de ti

-¡Hazme un hijo Hanayo!-Hasta yo le diría que sí

-¿Qué?

-Duro contra el muro por favor- dice Honoka comenzando a reírse

-Hazme tuyo - dice Kotori uniéndose al juego

-Si hazme sentir bien Hanayo-dice Niko al parecer ya esta bien

-Oigan dejen en paz a Kayochin-Al darnos la vuelta podemos ver a dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra peli naranja.

-Que raros son

-Perdonen pero….

-¿Qué haces aquí Maki?-soy interrumpido por Niko

-La práctica termino temprano así que vámonos

Niko indignado separa de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta

-Nos vemos chicos-¿Qué haces?- dice Niko mientras Maki le entrega su mochila

-Carga nuestras mochilas

-Oye, yo no voy a…

-Toma- la otra chica le entrega su mochila mientras le da una sonrisa

-Bien pero ustedes pueden cargar sus cosas- Niko se coloca las tres mochilas y sigue a Maki

-¿Kayochin?

-Si Rin-chan

-A mí también me convenciste –dice Rin mientras le hace un guiño a Hanayo y se retira

-¡Rin!

-¡Oh! Hanayo que nos estas ocultando

-Nada, ella solo es mi amiga… Bueno también me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?

-Claro, que te vaya bien ¿y ustedes?- le pregunto a Honoka y Kotori

-¿Qué?

-¿Van a hacer algo?

-Bueno tengo que ir adelantar algo de tarea-dice Kotori

-Nada, hagamos algo Nozomi- dice Honoka entusiasmado

-Honoka-kun tu mamá me hablo para decirte que tienes consulta con el dentista

-Cierto, lo olvide. Lo lamento Nozomi

-No te preocupes ¿ya te van a quitar los braquets?

-Están en eso

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- se despiden Kotori y Honoka

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Hola chicos :) Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba la historia así que sentí la necesidad de escribir este capítulo en la mañana xD. Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido mucho trabajo y al parecer voy a seguir teniendo mucho trabajo por ahora lo cual no me permite escribir (ni si quiera estar al corriente con las historias que me gustan leer :( ).Ya falta un capitulo o dos para que los chicos concursen en el torneo de robots :3 es que todavía me falta que este Nozomi conozca a….

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo sino cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida


	8. Chapter 8

Esto es un resumen de los siete capítulos…

Cinco niños nerds, se metieron en una pelea con un grupo de chicos populares, obvio perdieron y fueron rescatados por la líder de porristas y su hermano. ¡Listo! Comencemos con el capítulo.

-¡Qué! ¿Eso es eso todo?

-¿Qué esperabas Nikochi? ¿Una enciclopedia?

-No, pero eso no puede resumir de los siete capítulos

-Pero la mayoría fue relleno

-Claro, ya recordé…bueno al menos preséntanos

-Los nombres de estos niños son Koizuma Hanayo tiene quince años, es fanático de la robótica Su mejor amiga y ex – novia es Hoshizora Rin. Minami Kotori tiene dieciséis años le gusta diseñar autos, tiene a su mejor amigo que en algún tiempo fue considerado popular y su crush es Sonoda Umi. Kousaka Honoka tiene dieciséis años, disfruta de la competencia, se le piensa declarar a su rival Kira Tsubasa. Yazawa Niko tiene diecisiete años, le gusta la física y las matemáticas, su jefa es Nishikino Maki, Y por último y el más atractivo de todos es Toujo Nozomi, le gusta la programación pero más Ayase Eli.

-¿Ahora ya es suficiente? ¿Ya podemos comenzar?

-Bien comencemos…Oye ¿no es tu celular Nozomi?

-Si… ¿Qué raro es del autor?... Bueno…ya veo…no hay problema…Nikochi da su aprobación.

-¿Qué paso?

-Dice que hoy alguien mas nos va a ayudar a narrar la historia

-Así…¿Quién?

Estoy acostumbrada a las réplicas de Niko, por eso, que él este mudo con la cabeza cabizbaja es inusual. Creo que va a llorar si lo hace es una exageración nadie puede llorar por una….

-¡Idiota!- que alivio ya está mejor

-¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡Tú provocaste esto!

-¡¿Qué?! Es tu culpa por ser una salvaje

-Es tu culpa por ser un morboso-Claro que es tu culpa, tú estabas grabando mis pantis.

-Chicos, no peleen. Todos somos culpables

-Ustedes no lo entienden esta cámara no es mía

-¿De quién es? Niko-kun

-Pues es de…no,no,¡no!...porqué de tod as la personas tenía que ser de él

-Ya di de quién es. Idiota

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Nozomi me matara

-Pero Nozomi es tu amigo ¿no?

-Sí pero esto es como su juguete favorito…de seguro se va a vengar…ya lo estoy viendo... va a romper mi colección de figurillas, va a tirar mis documentales y porno a la basura.

-¿porno?

\- Esos...son de... Kotori, a él le gusta traer esas cosas al club.

-Mentiroso. Solo cómprale otra cámara y deja de estar de exagerado

-Claro como tengo mucho dinero

-Pues quien te manda a tirar la cámara

-Si alguien no hubiera venido de agresiva

-Sería bueno que entre los dos le compraran la cámara, creo que entre los dos lo rompieron

-Bien…apoyo la idea de Rin. Vámonos Niko

-¿A dónde?

-¡¿Cómo que a dónde?! Vamos a ir a la plaza a comprar la cámara

-Pero…

-Los pagare con tu sueldo

-¡Mierda!... ¿No vienes Rin?

-No, mi casa esta e cerca de este parque. Gracias Niko-kun por prestarnos la cámara para grabar nuestra rutina…lamento lo sucedido

-No te preocupes Rin, ya veré como…

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de platicar!-Niko es más amable con Rin…de seguro el iluso piensa que tiene una oportunidad con ella

-Y tú deja de estar de mandona

Me siento en parte delantera del auto y nos dirigimos a la plaza más cercana.

-Sabes no deberías coquetear con Rin, ella ya tiene novio

-Que sea buena onda con ella. No signifique que me guste. Así que no te pongas celosa-¡Estúpido! Claro que no estoy celosa.

-No estoy celosa. Solo no quiero tratar con un llorón

-Yo no soy ningún lloron

-Tu amigo rayo la puerta del auto, no se pelear, manchaste mi traje…blablabla. Eres una nena-Niko se queja de todo

-Déjate de las burlas. No me quejaría si no me metieras en tantos problemas

-Puedo ayudarles en algo-Nos dice un señor ya grande de edad.

-Sí, tendrá una cámara similar a esta- Niko saca la cámara destruida y se la muestra al señor

-Esta marca solo la manejamos en nuestra sucursal que está en el norte.

-¡Hasta allá!

-Porque no le compras esta, son casi similares

-¡Es una broma!, No lo entiendes no quiero que se entere

-Disculpa a qué hora cierra el local

-Cerramos hasta las diez de la noche

-¡Tenemos que ir!-Niko sale corriendo. Bueno esto es mejor que ver pelear a Eli y Hikaru

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame! –Niko se detiene de golpe

-Cierto tu traes el dinero-Imbécil

* * *

Este día no puede ser más aburrido. En el club no hicimos mucho y todos los chicos estaban ocupados. No quiero regresar a casa pronto. Tal vez deba comprar un nuevo juego…y así no aburrirme. Al estar en las escaleras eléctricas veo a Niko y Maki corriendo…el amor de jóvenes, casi inocente y es casi por Niko…o ¿por Maki?…bueno solo es amor de adolescentes, que tienen miedo a agarrarse de las manos y ser juzgados por la sociedad…No mi historia de ellos no puede ser dramática.

Realmente me está costando continuar con FF…talvez deba de dejarlo para la próxima semana…pero prometí escribir un nuevo capítulo hoy, algo se me debe ocurrir pronto. El aburrimiento me está invadiendo... Alguien me está observando.

Ya llevo un tiempo sentado en esta banca…debería moverme. Camino a una tienda cercana. Estoy un tiempo ahí... ¡Demonios! Debería mejor irme a casa…

¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Quién me está siguiendo?...Ya sé, doblo la esquina y…

Puedo ver a una chica con larga cabellera moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

-¿Me estás buscando?

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Tienes una mirada penetrante Umi-chan

-¿Sabes mi nombre?

-Por su puesto. Después de todo eres amiga de dos de mis amigos

-No sé de quienes me hablas

-Sigues con lo mismo. Bueno, ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

-Deberías alejarte de Eli-Ok directo al punto

-Si Elichi quiere alejarse de mi puede hacerlo. Mientras, yo no lo haré

-Ustedes dos no deberían hablarse acaso no entiende que son diferentes- Me desagradan las chicas entrometidas

-No te entrometas entre Eli y yo

\- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Su relación entre ustedes dos la está metiendo en problemas y de paso al grupo

-Ella no me ha dicho nada

-Tal vez por qué no es tu amiga

-¿Tu que sabes? Ella me agrada y la considero mi amiga

-Pues si eres un buen amigo ya no te acerques a ella-Ella sin más se aleja como si su palabra fuera la ley. Que chica tan cortante y desagradable no entiendo como le puede gustar una chica así a Kotori, ella es…casi como un… ¡Seme!

* * *

_-Umi-kun ¿Por qué huyes de mí?-Kotori sigue a Umi por los pasillos han tenido una fuerte discusión_

_-No es bueno que estemos juntos Kotori _

_-¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-Umi se voltea furioso y estrella a Kotori sobre la pared _

_-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Qué tal si alguien escucha?! Y lo malinterpreta_

_-Perdón Umi-kun no es mi intención arruinar tu imagen-Kotori empieza a llorar _

_-Kotori…no_

_-Siempre te he metido en problemas. Desde niños por eso ya no quieres estar conmigo _

_-Sabes que esa no es la razón- Umi toca las mejillas de Kotori _

_-Entonces ¿cuál es? No lo entiendo Umi-kun_

_-Tú y yo somos hombres y lo que hacemos es indebido _

_-Pero por eso es un secreto-Kotori abraza del cuello y lo acerca para poder tocar sus labios con los suyos _

_Sin embargo esta linda pareja no sabía que a lo lejos alguien los estaba viendo. Una persona con la cual han compartido muchas experiencias y es considerado su amigo de infancia, una persona que nunca les haría daño o al menos eso pensaban…_

_-Te he permitido ser el orgullo de mi padre, la admiración de mi madre. Cuántas veces me han menos preciado por tu presencia pero no permitiré que me quites a Kotori-kun. Después de todo yo lo amo._

* * *

Niko y yo entramos al local

-Buenas tardes podemos…

-¡Sí! Necesito una cámara como esta-Típico de Niko no saber tratar a una chica. No me sorprendería si lo hace batallar

\- A ver…esta- La joven señala una cámara que está en la vitrina.

\- Sí, esa ¿la vende? -La chica se empieza a reír

-Claro solo que tienes que pagar primero en la caja

-¡Rápido Maki!-Niko me agarra de los hombro y me lleva a la caja

-Gracias por su compra-Me entregan la caja con la cámara y antes de poder agarrarla Niko la toma

-¡Genial! Mis problemas estan solucionados-Sale de la tienda y sigue brincando

-Que ridículo se ve

-Yo creo que se ve lindo-Que gustos tan raros tiene esta chica

-¿Es tu novio?

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces ¿le puedes dar esto?-ella me entrega una tarjeta con un numero de celular

-Claro, yo se lo doy-salgo de la tienda

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba hablando con la chica del mostrador

-¿Qué te dice?

-Dice que te vayas antes de que ahuyentes a los clientes-Después le daré darle la tarjeta

-No imagine que existiera otra chica igual de grosera que tu

-Niko eres un chico feo, es normal que hagan eso.

De regreso nuestras peleas fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar en silencio. Volteo a ver el reloj. Son casi las siete de la noche, no puedo creer que estuve todo el día con este idiota. Espero que no se haga costumbre.

-¿Aquí vive tu amigo?

-Así es, perfecto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy eliminando evidencias-Niko tira los restos de la cámara en un bote

Subimos al segundo piso y en una puerta vemos a un chico paralizado, tratando de abrir la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Nozomi?-Niko se acerca él y lo toma del hombro

-UmixKotori será la nueva pareja de mi Fanfic ¡¿no es grandioso?!-¿Fanfic?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Qué haces aquí petrificado?

-Es que estaba pensando algunas cosas divertidas y algo pervertidas y ¿tú que haces aquí?

-Toma tu cámara

-Esta no es mi cámara

-Claro que lo es…Vámonos Maki

-Niko rompió tu cámara pero ya te compro otra

-¡Traidora!

-Oh…solo que donde está la memoria

-¿Memoria?

-Nikochi, dame la memoria, ahí está mis recuerdos más preciados

-Creo que la tire

-¡La tiraste!...Nikochi prepárate para tu castigo

-No…espera…yo

-Si te apuras tal vez sigue ahí

-¡Demonios! –Nico sale corriendo

-¿Qué tipo de castigo le ibas a hacer?

-Ninguno solo era poner presión

Hola! :D ¿les gusto el capitulo?

Desde hace tiempo quería hacer un one-shot donde Nico rompiera la cámara de Nozomi pero preferí usar la idea aquí :3 ademas así Maki podía narrar la historia (es lo justo una chica y un chico). También Nozomi pudo tener unas palabras con la "extraña" de Umi, al menos lo ayudo a inspirarse en una nueva pareja (No entiendo como a este tipo le gustan escribir esas cosas xD)

ahrichan: me emociono ver tu comentario (la motivación llego a mi Kokoro).Me alegra saber que te gusta mi trabajo :3


	9. Chapter 9

Déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Nishikino Maky tengo quince años, y hoy invite a unos amigos a jugar a mi casa, lo único malo de ellos es que son muy….castrosos. Sus nombres son Ayase Eri, de diecisiete años y Sonoda Umi de dieciséis.

-Simplemente amo venir a tu casa. Si pudiera me casaría con ella y viviría con ella por siempre-me dice Eri, creo que es la octava vez que me lo dice.

-Eri deja de estar de manon, además no creo que sea legal casarse con una casa

-Espero que sí, voy a investigar.-dice Umi siguiéndole la corriente a Eri

-Si Umi lo dice es porque este asunto es importante a tratar

-No sean estúpidos, no es tan impresionante-Es la verdad no le veo gran cosa a mi casa

-Lo dice el mocoso riquillo- dice Eri lanzándome una palomita a la cara

-No me llames así…

-Sí Eri recuerda que solo su dueña puede insultarlo- gracias por la ayuda Umi

-Por supuesto que no, yo la calmo cuando se pone brava, esperen... ¿cuál dueña?-Oh no ahí van de nuevo

-No te hagas pen**** si bien sabes de quien estamos hablando-dice Eri frotándose su pecho

-Pues no sé de quién hablan-que estúpido fui al contarles quien me gusta

-Eso dices, pero, Umi y yo no te la creemos

-Es verdad, Maky ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Nico te diera permiso de juntarte con nosotros?-dice Umi sin perder la concentración en el juego

-Ya sabes, como piensa que somos mala influencia para su pretendiente, mejor amigo, pues la veo difícil que te haya dado permiso.-dice Eri intentando sonar lo más ofendido posible

-Están insoportables hoy. Nico no es mi dueña y no le pido permiso

-No es tu dueña porque ella no quiere. ¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado? ¿Ya por fin te rendiste?-dice Eri con la boca llena de palomitas

-Oye recuerdas cuáles eran las excusas que te daba-dice Umi vuelve a ganar el juego y le tengo que pasar el control al tragón de Eri

-Eso no les incumbe

-Yo recuerdo que te decía que no le gustaba la idea de andar con un chico menor que ella-dice Eri

-Wow pero, tiene una relación con Rin-dice Umi

-Uhhh tu mejor amigo de la misma edad-dice Eri con cierto tono de burla

-Cabrones déjense de paya…. ¡¿su novio es Rin?!-No lo puedo creer cuándo empezó a andar con Rin

-jajajaj deberías ver tu cara, realmente caíste-dice Umi volteándome a ver, espero que pierda

-¡Ya basta! ¡Lárguense de mi casa!

-Ya tranquilo no te sonrojes- dice Umi y volvió a ganar

-Sabes no te entiendo, yo no sufro por estupideces. Soy un espíritu libre-dice Eri pasándome el control y agarrando sus palomitas

-Cierto, tu eres la zorra del grupo-le digo a este Eri

-Pero no se diga de Nozomi, porque te vuelves un santo- dice Umi, por fin un poco de ayuda

-Incluso conociste a sus padres-intento hacerle recordar a Eri el peor día de su vida

-Ohh esto va enserio-dice Umi con burla

-No, se equivocan, eso fue mala suerte-dice Eri , su voz suena molesta

-¿Mala suerte?-dice Umi, el cabrón no ha perdido ningún partido desde que empezamos a jugar, ya le toca que nos burlemos de él

-Es que Umi no conoce la mala suerte, él tiene novia con quien coger y le puede ser infiel-genial, hice que perdiera la concentración

-Eso si es tener buena suerte, maldito Umi-dice Eri también molestándolo

-Chicos no toquemos ese asunto-dice Umi

-¿Cómo se llama la chica de la fiesta?...Mina…-dice Eri intentando recodar

-Déjame acordarme, solo sé que está muy buena-Recuerdo que es amiga de la ex-amiga de Umi…

-No tienen porque recordarlo…y menos frente a... -dice Umi, ya sin saber si quiere lanzarnos el control o mantener su victoria intacta

-Calma Umi no es como que te vayamos a delatar frente a tu novia-dice Eri

-Oye siempre me he preguntado por qué usas ese anillo de castidad si ya no eres virgen-con esto si va a por fin perder

-Ya les he dicho que mi mamá me regalo este anillo

-Para que las chicas se alejen de ti, lástima que no sirve-dice ErI

-Saben que dejen de estar de castrosos y mejor comiencen a jugar-dice Umi entregándole el control a Eri

-Tienes razón Umi, aprovechemos al máximo la sala de juegos….oigan ese no es el timbre

-Umi a lado de ti esta un pantalla, presiona el botón verde y dinos quien es…Eri ordenaste pizza

-Nop

-O será que ordenaste una loli-dice Umi, y nos indica que veamos la pantalla

-De qué demonios hablas-Oh ¡no! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-La cagaste Maky ¿Por qué invitaste a Nico?

-Yo no la invite

-¡Córrela!-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bien lo haré. No salgan de aquí

-Hey ya se tardó Maky

-¿lo extrañas?

-No, necesito saber dónde está el baño

-Toma esta botella

-Que asco

-No te pongas de nena

-Acompáñame

-¿para qué?

-No quiero perderme aquí

-No salgas con esas mamadas….bueno vayamos a conocer la casa

-Hey Eri sabes dónde estamos

-Ni idea

-Maky deteeente

-Eso es…

-Mira el muchacho encontró otra forma de divertirse

No sé en qué punto Niko y yo comenzamos esta situación pero….me da igual, besarla y tener mis brazos alrededor de sus caderas mientras ella agarra mi cabello me da la sensación de que he triunfado

-Maaaky detentee- Mi corazón late rápidamente y siento que mi cuerpo estallara en llamas, simplemente ignorare su desaprobación porque sé que a ella le gusta y mucho más a mí, así que, debemos de continuar, por lo que, poco a poco sin despegar mi cuerpo del suyo la dirijo al sofá…

-Me gustas mucho Niko-chan, realmente te necesito-sin ser muy brusco la aviento al sofá y con un ligero intento empiezo a desabrocharme el cinturón…

-Idiota, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- *Reacción*¿Me acaba de lanzar un cojín?

-Pensé que tú querías hacer el amor conmigo

-¿Amor? Te dije ayúdame a estudiar mate. ¡Ash! odio cuando los chicos solo piensan en sexo

\- ¿Nosotros? Nosotros lo único que queremos es amor pero ustedes las chicas no dejan de hablar del sexo

-Si vas a estar de payaso, me voy

-Pero tú fuiste la que empezó

-Bien, iré con Nozomi

-¡No! Espera te ayudare, pero antes amémonos un rato ¿quiereees?-Intento volverle a abrazar pero ella me aleja, sé que ella y yo no somos nada, sin embargo, ¿Por qué me da entrada, si luego me va a rechazar?

-¿Así eres con las otras?

-¿otras?

-Con las que te acuestas-Nico, no te ha quedado claro, tú eres la única que amo.- Su rostro muestra inseguridad,

-Eso dices, no te creo- ¿Por qué sigue creyendo que no la amo?

-Dime que debo de hacer, para que me creas

-¿Ayúdame a estudiar?

-Niko hagamos el amor, porque hacer el amor es el único acto donde dos personas pueden transmitir sus sentimientos y ser uno.-le acaricio la mejilla y comienzo a cerrar los ojos, debo de demostrarle cuanto la amo

-Oigan y ¿nosotros podemos participar?- Esas voces, malditos les dije que no salieran

-¿Qué demonios dices Umi?-volteo y ellos me miran con cara de complicidad

-Vimos lo suficiente como para saber que debíamos unirnos-dice Eri

\- No digas tonterías Eri -Intento cruzar miradas con Umi, tengo que admitirlo este wey es el más consiente de los tres

-No me mires Maky esto dio un giro que ni yo puedo explicar-dice Umi, sacando unos condones de su chamarra

-¡Pero…

-Es mejor que te calles Maky, ella es nuestra capitán y nosotros solo somos sus soldados -¿soldados? Que mosca le pico…bueno no me debo de preocupar Niko se encargara de…

-Quiero empezar contigo Eri- Y…. en este punto ya no sé ni que pensar

* * *

Así empieza la aventura sexual de Niko y este trio de chicos

-¿Qué estás haciendo Nozomi-kun?

-Ah Honoka… solo estoy escribiendo un fanfic

-¿Qué es un fanfic?

-Solo son historias locas

-Ya veo y de qué se trata tu historia

-De tres chicos que se tiran a Niko

-Ohh… ¿eso no molestara a Niko?

-Seguro, ese es el objetivo

-Entiendo a ti te gusta joder a Niko

-Algo, pero esta vez es por qué le dije que llegara al templo puntual, y el cabrón nos dejó esperando ahí media hora. Me molesta que la gente se cotice

-Ohh y es por eso que no lo has dejado entrar a tu casa

-Exacto

-Perooo, el ya lleva esperando que le abras la puerta desde hace dos horas-dice Honoka un poco entre cortado, al parecer su curiosidad lo está llevando a leer lo que escribe Nozomi

-mmm, déjame escribir la parte donde los tres le estén dando y le abrimos ¿va?- vuelve a sonar el timbre de la casa de Nozomi.

-chicos creo que voy a abrirle a Niko- Hanayo deja su libro sobre la mesa y camina hacia la puerta

-Nooo, Hanayo arruinas el castigo de Niko- buu arruino mi diversión

-¡Ayúdenme!-Todos en automático volteamos a ver a la puerta de entrada, ellos ya saben que Hanayo es un exagerado llorón, así que, no hay por qué alarmarse.

Enfrente de Hanayo esta Niko el cual esta sonrojado y se ve ansioso por el otro visitante que ha tocado la puerta.

-Ohhh Erichi es bueno verte, pasa y deja a Niko a fuera

-Maldito-me dice este Niko, al parecer no le gusto estar esperando

-¿Esta bien? No sabía que tenías visitas- dice Elichi mientras deja algunas cosas en el sofá

-Claro que sí, es bueno tenerte de visita ¿Verdad, chicos?

-¡Sí!- tal vez sean unos nerds pero eso no significa que no les emocione estar con un chica tan guapa

-¡Hola! Me llamo Kousaka Honoka, ¿a las chicas les gusta el pan?- Bueno me alegra que este Honoka rompiera con el ambiente tenso… pero no esperaba que fuera de esa manera

-Claro, a las chicas nos gusta el pan-dice Elichi confundida por la pregunta

-¡Genial!

-¡Honoka! No molestes a Ayase-san-dice Niko

-No tengo ningún problema que me pregunten

-¿Enserio?...-con eso los chicos, le empezaron a hacer miles de preguntas a Eli sobre las chicas, lo bueno es que sus preguntas eran muy bajadas de tono, casi como si no supieran que es una chica.

Después de un tiempo, se dieron cuenta que tenían hambre. Les dije que ordenáramos una pizza, pero, Niko insistió en preparar la comida. Por lo que nos dejaron un tiempo a solas a Eli y a mí.

-Perdónalos, se pusieron muy ansiosos al verte

-No importa fue como hablar con mi hermano

-Bueno… ¿y cuál es la razón de tu visita?

-Supe que esta Umi hablo contigo ayer. Lamento si te dijo algo que te ofendió

\- Para nada, no te preocupes, de seguro solo quería una excusa para hablarme, aunque no lo creas, yo también soy popular con las chicas

-No lo dudo, pero, no creo que esa chica te haya hablado por eso

-¿enserio? y ¿Cómo es Umi?

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- Para mis historias

-Nadamas

-Mmmm ella también es un cabezas hueca, como todos.

-Elichi ¿a ti te gusta estar con esos chicos, de la otra vez?

-No me gusta

-Si no te gusta estar con ellos, por qué sigues estando con ellos

-Supervivencia

-¿Eh?

-Mañana es el torneo de robots ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Mi hermano no ha dejado de hablar de eso toda esta semana

-Sí, estamos muy emocionados-Cambio la conversación, toque un punto que le molesta

-¡Ya llegamos!-porque no tardaron mas

-¡Chicos, adivinen!-bueno se ven más animados que en la mañana

-Honoka-kun, por favor tranquilízate-dice Kotori

-¿Qué paso, Kousaka-san?-dice Elichi creo que estos dos se llevaran bien

-Entre todos compramos un juego de mesa. ¡¿Quieren jugar?!

-Vamos Honoka, no invites a Ayase-san a jugar –dice Niko intentando tapar la boca de Honoka

\- Y ¿eso porque? –Que juego habrán comprado

-El juego se llama risk, se trata de conquistar al mundo y es un juego de chicos–Que tonto eres Niko, ahora Elichi va a pensar que eres un cabeza hueca…y tendrá toda la razón.

-¿Por qué es un juego de chicos? Crees qué las chicas no pueden conquistar el mundo-dice Elichi desafiante

-No he dicho eso, más bien es porque...

-Niko cree que Elicchi no es capaz de ganar el juego

-Nozomi, te matare si sigues…

-Si es el caso, comenzamos a jugar y te destrozare

-Uhhhh suena que te lo va a meter duro- le susurro a Niko

-Esto es tú culpa

Así fue como comenzamos a jugar Risk, Kotori y Hanayo insistieron en que preferían ver, por lo que, solo jugamos Honoka, Elichi, Niko y yo. Como éramos principiantes empezamos por el básico, mientras jugábamos nos alimentamos de porquerías, a la mitad del partido Honoka y Elichi se aliaron, dándole con todo a Niko por tanto perdió todo América del Norte y yo a mi aliado, lo cual no fue problema, ya que, después de tantas pequeñas peleas se nos cayó un vaso de refresco en el tablero y tuvimos que dejar de jugar. Terminamos muy tarde el juego y todos nos ofrecimos a dejar a Elichi a su casa. De regreso nos fuimos a acostar temprano porque somos muy ¿nerds?

Hola! n.n ¿les gusto el cap? Yo quiero creer que sí cx

He visto que en los comentarios dicen que Nozomi tiene mucha imaginación xD ¿Díganme exagero?

Hace un tiempo hice un test de quien soy de love live xD y salio que me parecía a Ayase Eli, lo cual es raro porque me cuesta mucho escribir su personaje, así que, si hay una sugerencia con referente a este aspecto sería bueno saberlo

Bueno cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida...Nos leemos dentro de un milenio ¿va? jajajaj ntc

ahrichan: jajajaj genial! :3 Si tienes alguna petición no dudes en decírmela ;)

Guest:¿NikoMaki? ¿EliNiko? mmmm y si fuera RinNiko ¿tendríamos problemas? jaja xD ntp Todo puede pasar en esta historia y cuando digo TODO eso incluye un NikoUmi cx


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! ¡Feliz Año! n.n

Antes de comenzar menores de 17 años no pueden leer la primera parte, saltensé hasta que vean una linea... Nah no esta fuerte sigan leyendo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?, apenas puedo ver lo que está enfrente de mi…. Recuerdo que estaba en el departamento de Nozomi, ya era algo noche cuando… no lo puedo recordar…solo sé que estoy caminando sobre un pasillo casi oscuro, es enorme, no parece que tenga fin. A lo lejos veo una luz blanca, que parece que sale de algún lugar… ¿estaré muerto?, pero, ¿Por qué?, no quiero estar muerto, tengo tantas cosas por vivir, diseños por hacer y lo más importante enamorar a…

-Wow este lugar es impresionante-esta habitación solo es iluminada por el reflejo de la luna que se proyecta en la ¿piscina?

\- ¿Kotori? ¿Qué haces aquí?-esa voz, el agua se vuelve turbia, por una silueta conocida larga cabellera, piernas bien formadas….

-¡Umi-chan! ¿Qué haces? … ¡¿Por qué estas desnuda?!—esto me tiene realmente sorprendido… nunca pensé que…no Kotori no voltees a verla.

-Ya no te gusto ¿verdad?

-¿eh? Que cosas dices yo t-te quiero

-Entonces ¿por qué no me miras?

-No es obvio tú no tienes

-pecho, las prefieres grandes

-¡No eso no! ¡Me gustan tus pechos!, ahhh no eso no es lo que quise decir ammm

-Kotori cálmate y entra a la piscina-¡¿Ella quiere que entre con ella a la piscina?!

-Pero… no tengo traje de baño

-No lo necesitaras

-Si eso es lo que quiere Umi-chan

No tarde mucho en estar dentro de la piscina, solo le estaba dando la espalda a Umi-chan, en mi cabeza jamás pensé que iba a ocurrir esto. ¡Vamos! Ni si quiera le podía dar un abrazo sin que faltara el comentario de es "INDEVIDO", "VERGONZOSO" y etc….y ahora esta situación es…

-Kotori ¿estás bien?-Siento lo brazos tocando mi espalda y hace que mi cuerpo sienta un escalofrió…un escalofrió muy estimulante

-Ammm

-Estas temblando-Umi-chan termina de darme el abrazo y pega todo su cuerpo con el mio… ¡Tengo que calmarme!

-Kotori, ¿te gusta?-dice susurrando en mi oído y su mano recorre lentamente todo mi pecho hasta…

-¡Basta Umi-chan! ¡Quita tu mano de mi entrepierna!

-¿No quieres? –cuando volteo a verla puedo ver su cara triste y de decepción

-¡No es que no quiera! …¿Esto es lo que quieres, Umi-chan?

-Lo necesito dentro de mí -¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

Umi-chan y yo nos fuimos a una de las esquinas de la piscina, comenzamos a explorarnos, jamás había tocado a una mujer, su piel es tan suave, aunque, sigo sin poder acostúmbrame al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Umi-chan, pero, eso no significa que no me guste, sino, que es perfecto para mí, además los sonidos que salen de sus labios cada vez que lamo a alguno de sus pezones hace que quiera escuchar más de ella, no tardo en poner mi mano en su área intima, es excitante ver el cambio de expresiones cada vez que le toco su ¿clítoris?...ese es su nombre..ahhh basta…nada nerd concéntrate… ¿estará sintiendo placer? ¿Le estará doliendo?

-Kotori estás haciendo caras extraña

-Umi-chan ¿te gusta?

-No preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas

-Umi-chan, por favor dilooo-¿hasta ahora dice que es vergonzoso?

Ahora que lo pienso, lo que estoy haciendo ¿no es prohibido? Después de todo Umi-chan tiene novio…

-Si me gusta continua-Ya estoy completamente listo y Umi-chan dice que está bien entonces yo debería…

-Umi-chan ¿podemos salir de la piscina?

-¿No quieres hacerlo aquí?

-No es eso, es que, hace tiempo leí en una revista de mi ... madre que me llamo la atención, se llama…el pájaro prisionero

-Ahhh claro Kotori-Umi se salió de la piscina y enseguida yo

-¿Debería estar acostada?

-Si Umi-chan-ella se acuesta sobre su espalda, noto que sigue cerrando los ojos y volteándose a otro lado, ¿tiene pena? Umi-chan está actuando raro. Acción siguiente levanto sus piernas de modo que sus pies estén sobre mi pecho para ello me tengo que arrodillar y empezarla a penetrar, puedo notar que entro fácilmente en ella, están cálido estar aquí, agarro con fuerza las rodillas de Umi-chan y con algo de lentitud empiezo a mover mis caderas.

\- ¡Más, más, más, más! ¡ Kotori!

-Ohh Umi-chan…no creo poder ir más rápido- esta posición es incomoda, necesitamos cambiar

-¡Si paras ahora te mato!-Woow Umi-chan es tan estimulante

-S-sigue! ¡Kotori! Lo siento venir… ya casi viene… lo veo, lo veo.-

-Umi-chan… yo también estoy por…

-¡Adentro!... ¡Córrete adentro!-No tardamos mucho en irnos, me sentía agotado y tenía tantas ganas de besarla… ¡Crash!... ¡Qué fue eso!- Volteo hacia arriba y lo que sería el techo es destruido por una persona que baja del helicóptero

-Kotori, no te preocupes venimos por ti-dice Honoka bajando del helicóptero

-¿Pero qué?

-Te rescataremos de las garras de esa mujer y de que use como objeto sexual-dice Nozomi-kun por un altavoz. Bueno eso significa que...

-¿Tú no eres Umi-chan?-volteo a verla esperado una contestación negativa

-Pensé que te habías dado cuenta desde que te pedí que entraras a la piscina- En ese momento soy jalado y llevado con el helicóptero

-¡No esperen! ¡Mi ropa! ¡Umi-chaaan!-

* * *

-¿Ehh? Umi-chan

-Ven les dije que estaba pensando en Umi-chan-¿Honoka-kun? ¿Por qué me esta iluminando con una lámpara?

-teniendo un sueño erótico en mi casa, eso es algo interesante-ahhh no logro entender lo que está pasando…ahh ¿Nozomi-kun?

-Kotori-kun siempre está animado en la mañana-Honoka-kun ¿Por qué dices eso?

-nunca imagine que Kotori hablara dormido-¿hanayo?

-Ok acabo la diversión tenemos que prepararnos y Kotori haznos el favor de tomar un baño con agua fría…no soporto ver eso levantado-¿Niko?¡ me levanto y volteo a ver mi pantalón….

-¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?!-…y un borde sobresale

-No te preocupes Kotori grave todo, ¡Todo!

-¡Eso no es mejor! ¡Nozomi-kun!

* * *

Hemos llegado a lo que sería el lugar del torneo estamos dentro de un gran edificio de Tokyo , hay varias sillas tanto para espectadores, como para los competidores, también se han colocado varias mini canchas de futbol, es simple un marcador nos mostrara contra que equipo vamos a jugar, son cinco jugadores por equipo para ocupar los puesto de portero, dos defensas y dos delanteros , y el objetivo es meter tres goles, cualquier equipo que cumpla con el equipo seguirá a la siguiente ronda, y el otro será eliminado. Esto terminara hasta que los dos últimos equipos se enfrenten y se elija al vencedor.

-Wooow ¿Cuánta gente?... alguien ayúdeme

-Vamos no te preocupes Hanayo, todo estará bien-dice Kotori intentando calmar a este chico que es realmente nervioso

-Este día va a ser muy largo-Escucho decir a Nikochi

-¡Y emocionante! Me pregunto ¿Dónde está Tsubasa-kun?

-Ok es urgente, tenemos que establecer una regla aquí. Mira Honoka esto es una competencia muy importante, así que, deja de pensar en…

-Ya lo vi-Honoka deja de prestarle su poca atención a Niko e intenta ver a Tsuabasa el cual esta rodeado de muchos fans.

-Idiota te estoy hablando-para ese momento Honoka ya se había alejado y se estaba abriendo paso para llegar a Tsubasa.

-No te va a escuchar, así es el amor.

-Da igual…¿ también el amor es ciego?

-Estas de romántico Nikochi.

-No, solo míralos.

No importa por donde lo mires, los integrantes de A-rise están...no tiene nombre, bueno Tsubasa el líder es un joven enano con mucha acné en la cara, Eren es un chico alto, muy pasado de peso, cada vez que lo vemos está comiendo algo y Anju es un chico que tiene buena apariencia, usa lentes y cada vez que te habla te escupe en la cara.

* * *

-¡Tsubasa!...Aquí

-Ohh Honoka ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con tus amigos

-Bueno solo vine a desearte suerte y te prometo que voy a ganar por ti- Honoka sale corriendo

-Tsubasa-chan ese chico no es muy inteligente

-Tu tampoco Anju, vámonos. Eren deja de comer esa hamburguesa vas a ensuciarte y puedes dañar nuestros robots

-E-Esta deliciosa, n-no puedo-dice mientras le escupe en la cara a Tsubasa

-¡Hey!No hables con la boca llena

-¿Quieres un pañuelo?-dice Anju el cual tambien le escupe en la cara a Tsubasa

-Sí por favor y no hables

* * *

El duelo estaba por empezar, ya eran casi las doce de la tarde, realmente son muchos equipos.

-Chicos para ganar necesitamos trabajar en equipo y concentrarnos.-dice Nikochi de forma determinante

-Ok tengo una idea, todos piensen en cosas pervertidas. No cuestionen solo piénselo ¿están listo?-les digo a los chicos

-¡Listos!

-Muy bien. ¿En que pensaron?

-Yo pensé en el trasero de Tsuabasa-kun-dice Honoka casi gritando.

-Ohh Honoka esa es la actitud-volteo a ver a Kotori

-Ammm yo…-dice Kotori

-No digas nada, nos quedó claro en la mañana-volteo a ver a Hanayo

-Lo siento, no pude pensar en nada

-No te preocupes, para la siguiente lo harás. –por ultimo volteo a ver a Nikochi

-¿Qué? Tampoco pensé en algo

-Sé que estabas pensando en mí

-Mierda no. Prefiero pensar en Maki

-¿Escucharon? ¡Le gusta Maki! –todos le empezamos a hacerle burla

-No es lo que quise decir. ¡Cállense! Además de que nos sirve pensar en esas cosas, Nozomi

-En nada, solo quería saber su respuesta

-¿Y en que pensaste tu Nozomi?-me pregunta Hanayo

-Obvio que en los pechos de Zelda. Bueno chicos no debemos pensar esas cosas en este momento.

-¡Eso es lo que yo dije!

-Silencio Nikochi. Mejor danos unas palabras de motivación

-¿Yo? Amm ¡Cállense!...

-¡Y vayamos a ganar!-termina de decir Honoka

Daré un resumen de nuestro juego Gooooooool! De… ¿Cómo se llama nuestro equipo?... ¡Muse!, así es como el jabón, vamos no puedo contar todo sino terminaremos haciendo un anime de Saki!

El último equipo con el que nos enfrentamos fue con el equipo A-rise. A diferencia de los demás equipos ellos solo eran tres y por eso quedaron descalificados, ahhh nah tenía otros dos integrantes, los cuales no eran muy significativos, buenos, pero nunca se habían visto participar con ellos. No diré que fue sencillo, sus robots eran rápidos y precisos, nosotros en cambio nuestro robot eran algo pesados por lo que hacía que fueran más lentos, pero, lo compensaba nuestro trabajo en equipo, el cual era muy eficiente era como si pudiéramos leer nuestras mentes y saber cuáles eran nuestras estrategias, fue reñida la partida, el marcador marcaba 2-2, cuando finalizo por el ultimo goool realizado por Honoka lo cual nos dio la victoria.

-¡Chicos Ganamos!-Todos estábamos emocionados no parabamos de gritar y saltar, esta era nuestra oportunidad de seguir adelante y hacer lo que nos gusta.

-Chicos, tengo que ir con Tsubasa, deséenme suerte-vemos a Honoka correr directo a Tsubasa el cual parece enojado, no sé si les grita porque perdieron o por que le están escupiendo en la cara

* * *

-¡Ustedes solo hacen para molestar!-Estos chicos, empezaron a comer una hamburguesa, Anju por que tenía hambre y Eren porque es Eren. El caso es que me escupen cada vez que hablan.

-No

-¡Dejen de escupirme!

-¿Tsubasa-kun?

-Ah ¿Honoka? Lo lamento yo quería felicitarte, pero, ellos…

-Podemos hablar

-Ahhh claro…Anju quítale a Eren esa hamburguesa es la sexta que se come- Antes de irme veo como Anju hace los fallidos intentos de quitarle a Eren la hamburguesa después de todo ella es más alta que él. No nos apartamos mucho de ellos, incluso, puedo ver a los amigos de Honoka en el otro extremo, se ven inquietos, ¿no deberían estar celebrando?

-¿Tsubasa-kun?

-Amm ¿si?

-¡Gane el torneo!-dice este chico muy emocionado y estirando sus brazos

-Ohhh losé- no negare que me siento feliz que sea su equipo que ganara pero por qué...

-entonces podemos ser novios ¿quieres ser mi novio?-¡Quiere ser mi novio!... ¿qué tiene que ver nuestra relación con un tornero?

-Seguro. Debemos de andar – Despues de todo a mí me gusta desde aquella vez.

-¡Genial me haces muy feliz!-Woow mi novio es raro

-que bien…. ¿deberíamos besarnos?

-No puedo tengo blackets, aun así, podemos abrazarnos

-Mejor estrechemos nuestras manos-Tengo que recordar que Eren y Anju están viendo

-Tu mano es pequeña Tsubasa-kun

-Tu mano está sudando Honoka

-Ahhh no sé qué le sucede supongo que es gracias a ti. Entonces…

-Hablemos por Facebook- después de pasarnos también nuestros números nos despedimos, nos volvimos a estrechar la mano.

-¿qué paso Tsubasa-kun?-dice Anju el cual ahora está discutiendo con Eren que le dé algo de su refresco

-Nada importante, solo nos pasamos nuestros números

-Por esa sonrisa que tienes, yo diría que te pidió ser su novi….-

* * *

Vimos a nuestro amigo regresar, hacía varias caras y no dejaba de ver su mano. Cuando llego con nosotros nos miró fijamente

-¿Cómo te fue Honoka?-dice Hanayo

-¿Honoka-kun?-dice Kotori

-¿Te rechazo?-dice Nikochi.

-Vamos que te dijo-espero que esto no vaya a hacer que el día se ponga lúgubre

-¡Dijo que sí!-Todos nos pusimos felices y empezamos a golpear en el hombro a Honoka mientras lo felicitamos. Al final todos decidimos regresar a mi casa a celebrar, botanas y videojuegos nos aguardan.

* * *

Guest (capitulo 8):Oww Gracias :3. Espero que te haya gustado El momento UmixKotori. jajaja siii lo lamento NikoEri no serán canon pero tal vez Nozomi se le pueda ocurrir una historia rara xD

Guest (capitulo 9): Que bueno que te gusto la idea de de como serían los soldiers si fueran chicos (unos loquillos).

NozoEliHonoMaki: Y tu que no querías que te mostrara los resultados u.u (jajaj xD)

En algunos capítulos al principio ocurren cosas raras (historias raras de Nozomi) así que no se sorprenda si hay algo fuera de contexto en esta historia n.n

Hasta la próxima xD


End file.
